1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to a security locking apparatus and method for portable computers, wherein the invention provides enhanced adaptability. More particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus of the above type wherein a portable computer that is locked in place may be released by a program running on the computer. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus of the above type wherein a locked portable computer can be released either by a program running on the computer, or by manually unlocking a conventional security lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laptop computers, notebook computers and other portable computer devices typically have high monetary value, often on the order of $1,000 or more. At the same time, portable computers are intentionally designed to be as mobile as possible, to enable users to easily move them from one location to another. Accordingly, it has been necessary to develop security locking systems for portable computers, to prevent their theft or other unauthorized removal from a site of use.
In conventional locking systems of the above type, locks typically consist of a cable terminated in a standardized “Universal Security Slot” (USS) locking tab. Nearly all laptop computers and docking stations made today incorporate a USS compatible slot. Security locking devices and cables that can be used with a USS compatible slot are referred to herein as “USS locking devices”. Such devices are available with either tamper-resistant keys or rotary combination locks.
A significant problem with USS locking devices is that they generally must be unlocked manually, in order to remove the computer from a current location. However, when the computer is used in and locked to a docking station or port replicator, there are often accessibility problems with unlocking the device for removal. For example, the portable computer may be positioned so that a keyhole or combination lock dial is awkward to reach, or is blocked by stationary adjacent structure.
Moreover, if quick removal is required, even readily accessible locations of a USS locking device generally will still require using a key or dialing in a combination to release the computer. Frequently, neither of these methods is particularly quick or easy.